Its her Birthday
by MarineDweller
Summary: Its Tyson's special day. Cause its a special someone's birthday.But will he remember it? You want to know who the 'her' is? read to find out. Rated for safety.Oneshot.


A.N: Hey all. This is my second fic and the first in beyblade. It's a little oneshot on ? and Tyson.  
I won't give out the girl's name or else the first bit will be boring for you all. Lets get started.

/ thoughts/

Disclaimer: I don't own anything : sighs: But I do own this story.

Its Her Birthday…

Tyson: 23

Max: 23

Kai: 25

Chief: 22

Daichi: 19

Hilary: 22

Ray:23

" Tyson! Wake up. Your getting late." Shouted a short guy whom everyone called 'Chief '  
" Pass….me……some… burgers"  
Chief's sweat dropped. " Tyson,for God's sake wake up. No time for burgers. Its a special day, Remember? "  
" uhh... then I'll eat some desserts if burgers are not available"  
The Chief did an anime fall " Tyson! if you don't wake up,I'll not be giving you breakfast for ten nights! "  
" No...no.. no don't do that, Chief"said Tyson who had instantly woken up," see, I've woken up"  
The Chief smirked in triumph/ yup,thats him alright, falling for something that even babies could figure out/  
" Hey, why are you smirking, Chief? wait a minute, you tricked me into waking up! "  
The Chief's smirk disappeared as he saw a certain neko-jen laughing at the ever so childish Tyson.  
" You know Tyson, you have to grow up" said he.  
" Shut up Ray! I was sleepy. so, that doesn't count"  
" It sure does, Tyson. So, do you know today's a special day for you? "  
" Uhh.. yeah.. It is my special day coz my fave baseball team's playing tonight"  
At this, both Ray and Chief did an anime fall. " you mean you don't remember?" asked a bewildered Chief.  
" What? "  
" You are so gonna get killed today, Tyson" said Ray.  
" More like murdered.." put in Max who had just come in.  
" That person's gonna strangle you to death"  
" No.. Ray, she's gonna stab Tyson to death'  
" Your both wrong.." said Daichi as if eavesdropping on the whole conversation," She might eat Tyson alive"  
" No Daichi, what I said is more likely to happen." said Ray

" No, Mine will be true." said Max.  
" Nah.. I am right. You both are wrong! " said Daichi .

" Wait a second, whats all this about? And who's the she? why will she kill me? " asked Tyson who had no clue of what his friends were talking about.  
" Curiousity kills the cat! " muttered Chief," only in this case, its not a cat but a dumb hog!" ( 1 )  
" Hey, who did you call a dumb hog? I am not any dumb hog"  
" Yea, Chief. Its totally unfair," said Ray," you should've called him a jackass! how could he forget his very own girlfriend's birthday"  
" Shit! I totally forgot. I told her last week that I would meet her today at the park( 2 ) at 10.00 A.M what time is it now"  
" 9.54 A.M" shouted everybody in unison.  
" You all are right, she'll be quite mad at me now but all of you exaggerated. She's not that bad"  
" OOh.." said Daichi," Tyson and her sitting on..."  
" Shut up you dimwit! " said Tyson in wrath.  
" Tyson! "  
" Yea, Ray"  
" Did you buy her a present"  
" Of course, I did. I would never forget it." said Tyson reaching out his pockets for the present but..." its gone"  
Everyone did an anime fall at this. Tyson searched for it everywhere. He searched his shelves..washing machine and what not.. when suddenly:  
" Is this yours? " asked a cold voice whom everyone knew belonged to Kai. He was holding a daintily decorated little red box which was about the size of one's hand.  
" Yes!" shouted Tyson," where did you get it, Kai? O, never mind"  
Tyson snatched the box from Kai's hands. Mumbled a 'Thank you' and sped toward the park. He checked his watch and saw that it was 10.05. He ran as quickly as he could.  
At the park, a Chocolate brown haired girl was sitting at a bench patiently waiting for her boyfriend. She was just about to get up and go towards a group of kids who were beyblading when she saw him running towards her at a speed which she had never seen before. He stopped in front of her and said-  
" Hilary, sorry I am late"  
" That's okay, Tyson. You were just five minutes late"  
" Happy Birthday, Hilary! "  
Hilary burst out laughing. She looked at Tyson's bewildered face and stopped.  
" I am sorry, Tyson. But you forgot its my Birthday, Right? You must have overslept. Then the boys must have woken you up and given you hints that it was my birthday but you took a while to realize that. Am I right"  
Tyson gaped in amazement " But how did you know? "  
" I know you very well, Tyson"  
Tyson suddenly remembered his present for Hilary. He shly took it out and opened the box. The box revealed a Ruby ring with a line ' always yours' engraved on it. It was made out of gold. Hilary blinked in amazement. She wanted to ask him something when Tyson bowed to her knee level and asked " Will you Marry me, Hil"  
" Yes Tyson. I will." she nodded and felt his hands slip the ring in her left hand's ring finger.  
They kissed for a brief moment and Hilary asked, " But where did you get the money to buy the ring, Tyson"  
" Hil, I am ten times world champion and you know I have the money to buy you anything you want. Lets go to the Dojo now. The boys are waiting for you."  
And they walked hand in hand to the dojo each feeling the happiest person in the world.

The end.

A.N: ( 1 ) : I am really sorry I had to put that in.: bows and apologizes to Tyson Fans:  
( 2 ) : It was a sunday. So, how was it? Was it good or was it bad? Please reply and review. I know that this was a piece of crap but nevertheless, Please do it as it encourages authors to right more and more stories for you to enjoy or fume at( That fuming will definitely be for my stories)  
Bye for now.


End file.
